


Cabbage + Bellflower + Glue = ?

by Pvt_Winters



Series: Pvt Winters' LWA short stories [3]
Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Amanda is kind of an opportunist, F/F, Not What It Looks Like, Short Story, This is just a joke, a really short one this time, contains a Spiderman: Homecoming reference, it was Amanda's fault, my attempt at comedy, sticky situation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:15:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23997382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pvt_Winters/pseuds/Pvt_Winters
Summary: A prank from Amanda that is intended for Diana goes wrong, leaving the two in a sticky and awkward situation...
Relationships: Diana Cavendish/Amanda O'Neill
Series: Pvt Winters' LWA short stories [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1668910
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	Cabbage + Bellflower + Glue = ?

**Author's Note:**

> This whole month of quarantine has made me not just stir crazy, but easily distracted as well. I think that instead of Covid-19, I've contracted ADHD instead...
> 
> Anyway, here's a short funny piece to pass the time!

**Blue Team Dorm**

"It was supposed to be a harmless prank, Cavendish."

"Perhaps it would've been harmless if you never even attempted it, O'Neil..."

Amanda wanted to play a prank on the Blue Team by setting off a magical glue bomb in their dorm while they are away. However, Diana had came back to the dorm and caught Amanda in the process of setting up the bomb. In a moment of panicking, Amanda accidentally set the bomb to go off instantly, covering the Blue Team Dorm and both girls in a shower of very sticky magical glue. Then during the brief moment of confusion, Amanda and Diana collided with each other.

And that is how Diana found herself stuck to the wall of her dorm by magical glue, and tightly sandwiched between it and Amanda.

Diana tried to free herself from the wall, but the magical glue seems to be very strong.

"That's some really strong stuff Cons made for me." Amanda informed. "You're not going to be able to break free so easily."

Diana huffed in annoyance. If she had her magic wand with her, she'd have gotten rid of the magical glue and dealt with Amanda already. Unfortunately, her wand currently sits on the desk at the opposite end of the dorm.

"You know what's nice about this, Cabbage Head?" Amanda suddenly said with a smirk, as she slightly rubbed her upper body against Diana's. "You've got a nice rack, and I get to feel it..."

Diana rolled her eyes. She can't believe Amanda is taking advantage of this to feel up her body.

"O'Neil, stop doing that." Diana tried to tell off the American. "This is no time to- OH!"

Diana let out a yelp when she felt Amanda's hand resting on her butt.

"You've got quite the nice rump too, Cabbage Head~" Amanda said with a grin.

Diana felt violated. She wanted to shove Amanda away, but couldn't move her hands as they're glued to her waist by the magic glue.

However, the blonde noticed that her left leg isn't glued to anything, and is miraculously not covered in magic glue at all.

So she did what she could, and raised her knee hard to Amanda's groin.

That certainly worked. Amanda groaned in pain, and would've collapsed to the floor were it not for the fact that she is glued to Diana who is glued to the wall.

"Ooohhh! I've seem men getting knee'd in their noggins many times..." Amanda remarked in between her pained groans. "Never knew it works on women too..."

"Stop harassing my body, or I will do it again!" Diana warned.

"Alright, alright!" Amanda conceded, and removed her hand from Diana's butt. "You know..." She then added. "I could've helped you removed the stick that's been stuck up there for-"

That resulted in Diana kneeing Amanda a second time.

"Okay, okay! Jeez!" Amanda apologized and groaned at the same time.

...

An hour has passed since the magical glue bomb went off, and the magical glue remains strong, showing no signs of coming off on their own, leaving Diana and Amanda still glued to each other.

"Just what in Jennifer's name is this thing made of?!" Diana complained about the resilience of the magical glue.

"That's some strong stuff Cons made for me, all right..." Amanda remarked.

Diana sighed. "Why were you trying to prank me, O'Neil?"

"That's a funny question, actually..." Amanda answered. "To be honest... I don't know? Maybe I just felt like doing it? Maybe you Blue Team ladies needed some punishment for being so stuck up all the time?"

Diana rooled her eyes. "Typical American mentality..."

"Or maybe I'm attracted to you in some way?" Amanda then added.

Diana raised her eyebrows upon hearing that. "Is this some kind of joke?"

"Who knows? Romance works in a very strange way."

"O'Neil, are you implying-"

Amanda leaned in to Diana, the tip of her nose touching the blonde's. "-that I have a crush on you? Maybe? I can't tell."

Diana involuntarily blushed - her face becoming red as a tomato - upon hearing that. It also left her utterly speechless.

"Should we find out..." Amanda said, her nose still touching Diana's. "if cabbages and bellflowers are compatible?"

Before Diana can answer that, the door to the Blue Team dorm opened to reveal Hannah and Barbara, frozen in shock upon seeing what had happened to their dorm.

The Blue Team duo became even more shocked when they saw Diana sandwiched between a wall and Amanda. Along with the magical glue that has covered much of the dorm...

"Uh, I can explain..." Diana and Amanda both spoke up simultaneously.

Barbara fainted at the sight immediately.

Hannah became so shocked, she tore her hair ribbon right off her hair, and then loudly screamed "WHAT THE FU-"

**Author's Note:**

> With a little bit of Diamanda sprinkled in this.
> 
> And that's it for this short story. Funny what a combination of quarantine-induced stir craziness and Writer's Block can do to your psych, seeing as I appear to have contracted ADHD... *LOL*


End file.
